


Armoire

by Tpants



Series: RS 24hr Challenge Collection [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Original Ghosts, Other, They all want a piece of that wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: Sometimes you're in the closet, sometimes you're in the armoire





	Armoire

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus art for the RS24hrChallenge prompt: Ghost story
> 
> Originally posted at; https://artymakeart.tumblr.com/post/169857202402


End file.
